With the increasing awareness of environmental protection and the competition in the market, the research and development of environment-friendly packaging materials has received people's wide concern. In recent years, the traditional wooden cases or plastic boxes used in the packing and transporting of large quantity of goods and merchandise have been gradually replaced by cartons made of cost-effective corrugated board. This is because the wooden cases are expensive and heavy while the plastic boxes have the problems of environmental protection and disposal.
The corrugated board is manufactured by bonding face plies and lining plies to a corrugated inner medium having a plurality of parallel flutes, and has the advantages of high rigidity, high structural strength, low weight, low cost, easy to print, and so on. Meanwhile, the corrugated board has good compression strength and provides excellent buffering effect. With these advantages, the corrugated board has become a packing material widely applied in the packing and packaging industry.
Currently, the corrugated board for making packages or cartons is first cut into a designed pattern. In the past, the corrugated board is always cut in a direction parallel or perpendicular to a flute direction 103 of the corrugated board. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a plan view showing a packaging corrugated board 100 cut in a conventional manner. After being cut into a desired pattern, the packaging corrugated board 100 has a main edge 102 parallel to a main score line 101, and an angle contained between the main edge 102 and the flute direction 103 is 90 degrees. Two insertion boards 104 designed corresponding to the pattern of the packaging corrugated board 100 also have edges in parallel with or perpendicular to the flute direction 103. That is, an angle contained between the flute direction 103 and the edges of the insertion boards 104 is 90 degrees or 180 degrees. The edges of the face plies or lining plies of the packaging corrugated board 100 cut in the above manner, when being parallel to the flute direction 103, tend to quickly become damaged and separated from the corrugated medium, particularly when the packaging corrugated board has been used for a period of time. The edges of the insertion boards 104 in parallel with the flute direction 103 are particularly easily subjected to such damage when the insertion boards 104 are repeatedly detachably inserted into slots 105 correspondingly provided on the packaging corrugated board, as shown in FIG. 2.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved packaging corrugated board that is cut at 45 degrees relative to the flute direction thereof, so that the peripheral edges of the cut packaging corrugated board are oblique to the flute direction, i.e. without being parallel or perpendicular to the flute direction, and the packaging corrugated board can have strengthened structure to avoid easily separated and damaged peripheral edges.